


Shot

by innocent_until_proven_geeky



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_until_proven_geeky/pseuds/innocent_until_proven_geeky
Summary: This is what happens when you don’t know what to do for Plot but you like the scene you used the sentence starter on.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper & Ianto Jones
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you don’t know what to do for Plot but you like the scene you used the sentence starter on.

“Ianto!”

Gwen empties her clip, surprised by her own aim even after all this time and all these years of practice, clicks the safety into place, and holsters her weapon. In another instant, she’s dropping to her knees at Ianto’s side, one hand going to the crimson stain spreading across the front of his shirt and the other going to the pulsepoint at his neck. It’s a little weak, but it’s there and he’s breathing and--

And he’s looking up at her, so he’s awake, and she can’t decide whether she thinks that’s a good thing or not.

Ianto smiles, a pained thing that doesn’t quite reach his eyes, and places one hand over hers on his belly. “You know, Gwen,” he says, and it comes out breathy, “I think I might have been shot.”

Gwen rolls her eyes past her tears. “You bastard,” she replies with all the affection she can fit into two words. “You stay awake, now, you hear me?”


End file.
